The perfect Distraction
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Freddie misses Effy, after what she did, Freddie is lost. So can Victoria help him, can she bring Freddie back, or will she just bring more drama for the Fredster! skins, so expect drugs, sex, swearing and violence. R
1. Awake

**AN:** Hola, Well I am not stopping my other skins story, but I had a dream, I felt it was one of them stories that needed to be written out. I hope to remind that this will just be my new spin on the end of the season.  
I am taking this from Season four.  


* * *

**Chapter one**

_Awake_

Freddie woke up, maybe it was all the Effy drama, but he was finally feeling closer to his father. Freddie spent all this time resenting him, hating him for something he couldn't control.

He stretched out standing up from his new bed, it wasn't that he didn't like the new room, but he's father wanted a chance. Three room swaps, painting, redecorating, the house looked like a new home, but to Freddie it felt the same.

Reaching for his spliffs Freddie opened the curtains to glance at the gloomy day, but across the street he couldn't help notice the moving van.

Rushing down the stairs two at time, Freddie got into the kitchen, "someone is moving across the street." He exhaled after the rushing to tell everyone.

Karen stared, holding a mug placing another on the table where their dad Leo sat. "Ever heard of a shower?" she spat while sitting next to her father.

Freddie sniffed under his pits, he stood in the kitchen in just his boxers, he didn't really care, no one had lived over the street for longer than a year, he was starting to think of using the empty house until now. "Yeah I've heard of a shower, but when did someone buy the house?" Freddie's attention more to Leo.

Leo watched both his children, that weren't really children anymore, sighing, "A woman a while back was looking at the place, guess she must of brought it." He now reached for his morning paper, but didn't feel like adding anything else.

"A woman," Karen brought her mug to her mouth, she blew over the mug keeping her eyes on Freddie. "Looks like your luck is in." she smirked over her coffee.

"Shut the fuck up!" Freddie snapped.

Leo glared, "Freddie don't talk to your sister like that!" his voice harsh building tension in the room.

Karen poked her tongue out from behind the safety of not being seen, but Freddie held his tongue, he wasn't in the mood to retaliate. "I just want you two to know I am making dinner tonight, so I want you both home at eight ok." Leo's voice felt as if it was trying to show its authority.

"Yeah dad, whatever." Freddie glanced back to the door he'd came in, a part of him wanted to check the new neighbours out, but instead he was going to take a shower, not because Karen said, but he really did need one.

Freddie didn't even hear his father calling after him as he rushed to the stairs, just to pop into his room before the shower. Reaching for his clothes he couldn't help to glance over the road from his window, he squinted against the growing light starting to break through the grim clouds. It took him a while to noticed the people moving in furniture into the House, a woman with a clipboard, by her side was a little boy, as well as another girl standing by her side.

Grabbing clothes that could pass as clean, Freddie walked away from the window to head into the bathroom, a shower is what would help him feel somewhat better than he did right now.

Victoria sat in the moving van; she hated being up this early. Her hand played with an unlit cigarette, part of her wished she didn't have to move. "Do you have to do that Vic?" Fiona placed her head into the window.

Fiona was Victoria's mother, she wasn't the mummy type of mum, more if Hitler was five foot seven, with platinum blonde hair, designer everything. Oh not to forget the clipboard of doom. Victoria grew up knowing that this was going to be the case, her father Frank was the nice one, but then he wasn't around anymore. "Do we have to do this?" Victoria moved her focus from the cigarette to her mother's face. She put on a smirk before placing the unlit cigarette back into the box.

"All I'm asking is for you to watch your brothers!" Fiona's voice stern, the type that meant business, but it was pretty much the way she's always been.

Victoria opened the door to the van, she stepped out quickly, even at seventeen only standing five foot four, her dark black violet streaked hair flowing ratty down her back. Wearing a scruffy old black jumper with black and grey leggings, her scuffed up converses stomped onto her mothers brand new Jimmy choo's. "I'm not your cheap baby sitter, I'm not looking after Tommy, plus Grant is nineteen, he can look after his fucking self!" Victoria shouted while pointing to the House that she already didn't like.

"Victoria Hannah Marshall, don't swear around your little brother!" Fiona hissed through her clenched teeth.

Tommy smiled looking up to his mother and sister, "Fucking is a bad word," he kept grinning.

"Tommy, don't swear." Fiona glared to her only daughter, "He's impressionable, so watch your tongue!" her voice didn't hold the same hiss, but a darker tone, but all Victoria did was shrug, stared to the house over the street, catching a quick glimpse of someone in the window before he was gone.

"Vic, why are upset, don't you like the new house?" Tommy's question caught her off guard, her attention back to her little brother, even if he was only five he seemed to not be like most five year olds.

Victoria knew this was her giving in, even if she didn't want to give in, not by a long shot. "I'm not upset," leaning down Victoria picked up her little brother. Fiona was now glaring at her clipboard as Victoria wondering into the House she didn't want to live in. Her little brother was hugging onto her shoulders. "I just miss London, that's all…" she whispered while entering the cluttered hallway.

"London was noisy," Tommy spoke with a tone of child wonder, but maturity not really natural. Placing Tommy down, Victoria took his hand in hers, she didn't hate the noise, oh no, she loved it. The passing cars, the people talking, the occasional brawl in the streets. Now she was here, a low-key town in Bristol.

"So, are you finally giving in?" Grant's spaced out tone drifted down the stairs, Victoria glanced up to her brother, even if he was older, he wasn't really that mature.

"No, but what else is there for me to do?" not even making any kind of eye contact with her older brother, she started to walk with Tommy into the small living room area. "Fuck this place is tiny."

"Fuck is bad word," came the hushed voice of Tommy, he'd let go of Victoria's hands to climb onto the black leather sofa.

Victoria rolled her eyes, turning to see that Grant was standing in the doorway, "Yes Vic, fuck is a bad word." He looked smug as he spoke, his hair dirty blonde, it wasn't washed, so it greasily flopped about on his head. Clothes all looked old, most with rock burns in them.

"Oh shut it!" Victoria pushed him out of the way, she charged into the kitchen, most of it was filled with boxes, not much around to eat or drink. Pulling a box open marked glasses, that means fragile, she took out a small glass running it under a tap before filling it with water.

Grant had followed her into the kitchen, she knew he wasn't done yet; he normally talked to her when he wanted to be an arsehole, or needed something. "I was just wondering if you was interested in any spliff?" he asked, his voice the kind of charm he'd put on for the chance of making a sale.

"I haven't got any money," Victoria turned to face her brother; he was sat at the table cluttered with boxes. "Even if I did, I wouldn't buy yours…"

"Ow, sis that one hurt!" grabbing at his chest Grant stared up to her with his dark brown eyes, "you don't trust me?" he asked.

"No, plus I," Victoria froze for a moment; it hit her that she smoked the last of her weed; she did it the weakened before the big move. "What do you want?" she now moved closer to Grant, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, if you can get me some fags?" he watched as she went into her pocket, "No, not the ones you smoke, the type I smoke." He added watching Victoria placed her packet back into her pocket. "I'll give you a free spliff." He now took a neatly rolled spliff from his little black tin.

Victoria glanced to the spliff, her mind going over the pros and cons, "Yeah right, I'm having to find a offie, for just 'a' spliff," Her tone dripping sarcasm.

Grant shrugged, "fine, but try and find a dope dealer in this town…" he kept his tone, the kind of tone that said I don't give a shit either way.

"Fine!" Victoria said after the long silence between them, Grant smiling again, but placed the spliff back into the tin with another nineteen all neatly rolled.

"You can get it, when I get my twenty fags." He kept looking smugger. Victoria holding her hand out, he laughed, "Yeah, I'm giving you a spliff, of top quality skunk, plus I'm skint."

"You got to be kidding me!" Victoria now sucked in a deep breath, "If I'm paying for the fags, you can give me another spliff on top of that, or no deal." Her voice kept down, the last thing she wanted was Tommy to repeat their conversation to Fiona.

"Ok, I'll give you two, but that's my final deal," he now started to look into one of the boxes on the table. Victoria holding her hand out.

"But you have to keep an eye on Tommy while I go out," her tone strong, she didn't want to be the only one being punished.

Grant laughed, "I don't mind watching my little brother," he now glanced into the hallway, "Tommy, wanna check out my cool new room?" it wasn't too long before the little fluff of wispy blonde hair that was Tommy to rush into the kitchen.

"If mum says anything, I am getting tampons,"

Grant cringed, "Oh Vic, that's fucking sick man." He shuddered lightly while holding onto Tommy.

"Fucking is a bad word." He smiled to Grant, he then held onto his brother as they walked out of the kitchen to the stairs.

Freddie had finished drying his hair, walking back into his bedroom he could see the moving van had gone. Throwing the wet towel on the floor, he picked up his phone, glancing over his wallpaper he knew he needed to get out. He didn't want to spend all day feeling sorry for himself.

Grabbing his jacket Freddie didn't want to look back, he closed the door behind himself, lighting up a fag he started to walk. Pulling his hoodie up, he didn't noticed as he walked into something.

Victoria felt completely lost, she'd walked in a full circle, a part of her didn't even know if she'd find anything, _stupid shops here_. Her thoughts snapped, now taking out her mobile to see the time, but before she could find her brother's number, she walked right into someone.

"Sorry!" Freddie and Victoria said at the exact same time, Freddie placed his fag in his mouth taking in a long drag, he'd seen the girl from his window, but she looked different up close.

Victoria placed her phone back into her pocket, "yeah," her voice careful, but she'd glanced to the House the boy just came from, it was opposite to hers, then she'd realised she spent half an hour walking and getting no where.

"So, you just moved here?" Freddie asked, but maybe she'd just smile and nod, but a part of him just felt odd.

Victoria moved nervously from one foot to another, "Yeah, I'm Vic," she held her hand out; Freddie swapped his fag from one hand to the other.

"Freddie," he added while taking her hand in his, he shook it lightly before letting go, but kept watching her face. "Are you lost?" he quickly asked.

"Lost, it's not even the word for what I am, but more," Victoria used the time to look him over; he wasn't that bad looking, didn't give off the psycho appearance. "I need a place I can buy some fags," her words quick to ask, but wasn't expecting help, "Do you know where to point me in the right direction?"

"Yeah, I was heading there myself," Freddie lied, but in the long run it gave him purpose to be out, a reason, not just to wonder around aimlessly.

Victoria smiled for a brief second, "Cool," putting both hands in her pocket starting to walk next to Freddie. Not long after she pulled out her cigarettes taking one out. "So how long you've lived here?" bring a lighter to her mouth, she lit the cigarette.

Freddie side glanced to the girl, for a moment he didn't know what really to say, it wasn't that he didn't want to talk, it was he didn't know how. "Erm, my whole life," he now looked forward again; he didn't need to look to know the way to the shops, but felt like he was failing. Failing at what he's normally good at.

"Right, cool." Victoria walked while inhaling in smoke, exhaling. "So what you do? If you don't mind me being nosey?" Victoria tried to keep her tone light, it was hard enough being new to a new place, but having to find a whole new group of friends, even if she'd keep contact with her friends in London, it won't be the same.

"Oh, no it's ok," Freddie smiled to Victoria, he couldn't push anyone away, he was known as a social being, so who was he to push, "I'm attending Roundview college." He nodded.

"College, yeah, I kinda have to do my exams there, but that's cos my mum gave a nice donation to the headmaster to have the arrangement." Exhaling, Victoria didn't see the point, but then again it was what her mother wants, and she had to live with it.

Freddie laughed, "you're joking!" he finished he cigarette flicking it away, Victoria laughed, it was strange for Freddie, but feel into with the joke.

"Trust me, I have a mother who is, well she's a whore!" Victoria now inhaled the last of the cigarette before also flicking it away. "I just live with her, cos I can't live alone yet…" her voice dropped a tone, but Freddie didn't really want to pull out bad things.

"Shops there," he pointed out, "So, I noticed you've got fags, enough, so why the rush to buy more?" he glanced her over quickly.

Victoria didn't know what to say, she'd just met the guy, but getting a feeling he wasn't the grass up type. "My brother, I get him fags, he gives me spliff." Her hand waved, "Normally I'll tell him to shove it, but I know no one else to supply." Her eyes kept on Freddie; he leaned forward on his heels.

"Well, I know a good supplier," he them smiled, Victoria then grinned, Freddie starting to laughed, "Plus, if you want it now, I have some in my shed, no charge." He offered with a subtle tone, he didn't want to push his luck, but getting smashed with company was better alone.

"I think that would be cool…" Victoria thought of her brother alone, waiting around for Cigarettes, she laughed to herself, "I'd can get use some drinks also." She added while brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Sounds cool, and if you're not got plans, you can come with me to meet some of my friends…" he added heading into the shop, Victoria felt like her luck was in.

"Thanks," her voice calm, she glanced to Freddie as he picked up some cheap vodka, Victoria glanced around the place; she was happy it sold a lot of what her local shop sold also. "You don't have to." She finally added while getting to the check out with other things.

Freddie looked to the clerk, it was a known fact he wasn't eighteen yet, but the person rang up the two cheap vodkas, some cheese snacks and a bottle of cider. "It's nothing, don't want to be a loner?" he aimed the question to Victoria, "Oh, and Twenty B&H," he added to the clerk who turned around to pick up the cigarettes for him.

Victoria started to take out her purse for the money to pay, "no, I'm not a loner type, just you're nice, well, nice to someone you'd just met."

The Clerk asked for the money, Freddie pulling he's half to pay out of his pocket, turning to Victoria, "Well, you're my new neighbour, what would I be, if not welcoming." He placed the money down on the counter.

Victoria counted up her half, placing it down also, her face started to feel flushed, she'd never had someone this friendly to her the first time they'd met. "Cool, neighbour." Her voice was cool. "So your shed?" Victoria added as they started the way back.

"Yeah, you'll come to know of it, and love it," Freddie laughed, but a part of him stung, even if he wasn't dwelling on his misery, he still couldn't stop thinking of Effy.


	2. Laughing out loud

**AN:** Why hello fellow skin lovers, I know that when I started this, I had full intention of finishing it, I will finish this fan fiction, but I hope to make this end different to the series, as to be frank I was really happy with how the 2rd generation ended, also I hope to get review, as I feel guilty for leaving this story.  
Also I know this chapter is small, as I just wanted to post something, I hope you enjoy, remember reading review with constructive criticism!  


* * *

**Chapter two  
**_Laughing out loud_

The late afternoon sun was shining lightly through the small window of the shed, Freddie smiled passing Victoria the lit spliff, her fingers lightly curved around it before taking a long drag, her eyes closed for a fraction of a second before exhaling. "So, you spend a lot of time in here?" she asked casually before handing the spliff back.

Freddie took it off her lightly before laughing, "Yeah, you can say this, mainly I hang out with my friends." His voice stopped abruptly, his eyes going to the three musketeers picture; he looked over JJ's face, then to Cook. It felt weird knowing the friendship was never really going to be the same, not after her.

Victoria looked over the picture also, her eyes studying the faces of people she'd never met before, a part of her kept thinking if she'd meet them. A bit too soon to think of meeting other people, but she knew deep down she didn't want to be a social disaster in a new place. "Sounds cool." Her voice calm, Freddie nodded, but the silence started to fill the room before a phone ringing broke up the awkwardness.

Freddie glanced over the text, a part of him wished it was from her, but JJ's number showed that it wouldn't be her, she'd not contacted him, not since. Freddie shook it off quickly, nodded. "That was one of my friends, he's cool, and you'll like him." He tried to push away thoughts, mental pictures.

Victoria smiled, "Well, a name would be nice to know," bringing a bottle of vodka to her mouth, taking a sip, and then passed the bottle to Freddie.

"Oh, JJ." Freddie now inhaled more of the spliff, his eyes closed enjoying the feeling of the smoke in his lungs before exhaling, "He's just letting me know he's on his way round." He added while passing the spliff again to Victoria.

"Sweet," Victoria's hand playing with the spliff a part of her wished she thought through what was happening. Finding it part amusing to be able to find friends this quickly after moving, but feeling nervous of how these people where going to take her.

Taking another pull on the spliff, Victoria felt a lot more confident in herself, "I could tell him another time." Freddie quickly added, he didn't know why he was so scared of what was happening, one thing for sure was that right now he needed friends; he needed a mental block on what was making him want to dive into his own misery.

"No, no it's fine," Victoria passing back the spliff to Freddie, her eyes kept focused on the photo on the wall, "I need to get to know more people," her voice calming.

"And you will," Freddie smiled, his fingers rolled the spliff before glancing to the window, "So how's your brother going to feel? Considering you're not coming back." He laughed taking in a long drag, his eyes kept on Victoria.

Leaning forward Victoria laughed, "Mad as hell, he won't be able to do anything." She took the bottle of Vodka taking a sip, "He hates baby sitting my little brother, but hell if I'm gonna do it."

Freddie would of laughed, but he leaned forward taking the vodka off her, he placed it to his lips sipping it lightly, he didn't want to get too drunk, "Well, do you always baby sit?" he asked trying to be calm.

"Yeah, it sucked, but what else is there to do?" Victoria smiled took the bottle off him, taking a big sip, "oh the fun…" she laughed handing the bottle back.

Freddie laughed, "Well, I'll make a deal, I'll help you get out more, you help me get out more." He held a hand out in front of him, smiling to Victoria; he really needed to live again.

"I can agree," she took his hand shaking it rough, "But, also I'll need you to pass me more drink, if I'm gonna meet your friend." She laughed while Freddie passed her another Vodka bottle.

Freddie looked over to Victoria, her eyes intensely watching JJ, he was doing one of his oh so famous card tricks, and she was smiling as he amazed her. "How'd you do that?" Victoria asked while watching JJ bow.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," JJ smiled while taking a tow, Victoria inhaled more of the spliff, she passed it to Freddie.

Freddie kept quiet, "JJ's very protective of his secrets," he nodded while Victoria placed the spliff, "But JJ, how have you been mate?" he asked sitting up quickly.

JJ looked nervous to Victoria, he was happy that for once, Freddie let him come over; second he was looking better after what happened. "I'm good, I've been busy with work, but it's nice." He nodded while glancing sideways to Victoria, "So, Victoria, you've moved, from, I'm sorry." He looked nervous; he'd not really gotten over his awkward social behaviour.

"I moved from London, to be honest I didn't really want to move, but so far, not too bad." She raised her bottle to the air, "To getting better."

"To getting Better!" Freddie added touching his glass with hers, he smiled watching her drink, "So, what to do?" he asked the room.

"Why don't we just go out, anywhere," Victoria glanced to JJ, "you can show me more magic," her eyebrow wiggled as he laughed.

"Magic, yes, I can do that." He glanced to Freddie, "We can show her the park," JJ trying to keep the positive atmosphere going, if everyone stayed happy, it would work out well.

Freddie's eyebrow pricked up, he side glanced to Freddie, "The Park?" he felt confused, but watched as Victoria laughed.

"The park sounds cool," she nudged Freddie with her foot, "Come on," getting to her feet she could feel the full affect of the drugs and booze in her.

Freddie sighed, but JJ was quick to pull him to his feet, "We could make some calls, get some people, it'll be great, catching up, fun." JJ really was pushing this, but Victoria wasn't fussed.

Freddie was the one getting worried, no many people had seen him since what had happened, it was going to have to happen. "Ok, JJ, mate, you do that." Freddie smiled wrapping his arm around JJ's shoulder, "I think we're going to need more booze," he added with a laugh.


End file.
